modernsocietyfandomcom-20200216-history
Global Express
The Bombardier Global Express is an ultra long range corporate and VIP high speed jet aircraft produced by Bombardier Aerospace. The Bombardier Global 5000 is a slightly shorter version. The Global Express has also been modified for military missions, such as the Raytheon Sentinel R1. Design and development Global Express Bombardier Aerospace began studies in 1991 and the aircraft was officially launched in 1993. The first flight occurred on October 13, 1996. The Global Express can fly intercontinental ranges without refueling (e.g. New York - Tokyo) or between most two points in the world with only one stop. In this class the Global Express competes with the Airbus Corporate Jet, Boeing Business Jet, Dassault Falcon 7X and Gulfstream G550. Bombardier Global Express takes offBombardier subsidiaries have three specific roles in the project: Canadair is the design leader and manufactures the nose; Short Brothers, Belfast is responsible for the design and manufacture of the engine nacelles, horizontal stabiliser and forward fuselage; and de Havilland Canada builds the rear fuselage and vertical tail and carries out final assembly. The major external supplier is Japan's Mitsubishi Heavy Industries which builds the wing and centre fuselage sections. The Global Express is powered by two Rolls-Royce BR710 turbofans. Global Express XRS The Global Express XRS is an improved version of the original aircraft, offering higher cruise speed, increased range, improved cabin layout and lighting. It is reported that the letters have no significance, but were chosen by focus groups simply to improve the brand image. The range increase is achieved by addition of a 1,486 lb (674 kg) fuel tank at the wing root. The Global Express XRS entered service in early 2006. The unit price is estimated to be $45.5 million (US). Bombardier claims it takes 15 minutes less to fuel the XRS than the original model thanks to improved computer systems and mechanical refinements. The Global 5000 is built on the same production line as the Global Express XRS, and the two types' serial numbers are intermingled. Global 5000 A Global 5000 takes off. Global 5000The aircraft is manufactured by Bombardier Aerospace in Toronto, Canada, and flown "green" to Montreal, St. Louis or Savannah for final completion. The Global 5000 can fly close to 5,000 nautical miles (9,300 km) nonstop at Mach .80. The average trip lengths for most operators is 2.5 hours where the aircraft will cruise between Mach .85 and Mach .89, making it one of the fastest long range jets available today. Typical configuration features 13 - 15 passenger seats including fully berthable seats and an aft lounge/bedroom. The aircraft has a full galley and two lavatories. The crew rest area was removed, but is being considered on newer versions). Originally, the maximum takeoff weight was 89,700 lb (40,700 kg). With typical equipment and passenger accoutrements, the empty weight was 52,000 - 55,000 pounds (22600 - 25000 kg). In April 2008, Bombardier announced that the certified gross weight had been increased to 92,500 lb (41954 kg), which permitted an increased fuel load - projected maximum range increased to 5,200 nm (9637 km). The maximum certified altitude is 51,000 ft (16,000 m) The typical approach speed is 108 knots (200 km/h) requiring approximately 2,600 feet (790 m) of runway for landing. Operators Military Operators *Germany Luftwaffe - 4 ordered *United Kingdom Royal Air Force - 5 *Malaysia Royal Malaysian Air Force - 1 Specifications (Global Express XRS) This aircraft article is missing some (or all) of its specifications. If you have a source, you can help Wikipedia by adding them. Data from {name of first source} General Characteristics ''' *Crew: Two (minimum) - four (typical) *Capacity: 8-19 passengers *Length: 99 ft 5 in (30.3 m) *Wingspan: 94 ft 0 in (28.65 m) *Height: 24 ft 10 in (7.57 m) *Wing area: 1,022 ft² (94.9 m²) *Empty weight: 49,750 lb (22,600 kg) *Useful load: 1,775 lb (w/full fuel) (805 kg) *Max takeoff weight: 98,000 lb (44,500 kg) *Powerplant: 2× Rolls-Royce Deutschland BR710A2-20 turbofans, 14,750 lbf (65.5 kN) each *Cabin length: 48 ft 4 in (14.73 m) *Cabin max width (centerline): 8 ft 2 in (2.49 m) *Cabin max width (floorline): 6 ft 11 in (2.11 m) *Cabin height: 6 ft 3 in (1.91 m) *Cabin floor area: 335 ft² (31.1 m²) '''Performance *Maximum speed: Mach .89 (513 kt, 590 mph, 950 km/h) *Cruise speed: Mach .85 (488 kt, 562 mph, 904 km/h) *Range: 6,325 nm (7,080 mi, 11,390 km) *Service ceiling: 51,000 ft (15,500 m) *Wing loading: 95.9 lb/ft² (468 kg/m²) *Thrust/weight: 0.301 *Balanced field length (SL, ISA, MGTOW): 6,120 ft (1,870 m) *Landing distance (SL, ISA, MLW): 2,670 ft (814 m) Specifications (Global 5000) This aircraft article is missing some (or all) of its specifications. If you have a source, you can help Wikipedia by adding them. Data from 'http://www2.bombardier.com/en/3_0/3_2/3_2_3/3_2_3_1_3.jsp?pageid=3_2' (Open New Tab Please) General Characteristics ''' *Crew: Two - Three *Capacity: 8-17 passengers *Length: 96.8 ft (29.5 m) *Wingspan: 94 ft 0 in (28.65 m) *Height: 25.5 ft (7.7 m) *Wing area: 1,882 ft² (53.29 m²) *Useful load: 1,775 lb (w/full fuel) (805 kg) *Max takeoff weight: 92,750 lb (42,071 kg) *Powerplant: 2× Rolls-Royce Deutschland BR710A2-20 turbofans, 14,750 lbf (65.6 kN) each *Cabin length: 42.47 f (12.94 m) *Cabin width (centerline): 8.17 ft (2.49 m) *Cabin width (floorline): 6.92 ft (2.11 m) *Cabin height: 6.25 ft (1.91 m) *Cabin floor area: 317 ft² (29.4 m²) *Cabin Total Volume 1,884 ft³ (53.9 m³) '''Performance *Maximum speed: Mach .89 (513 kt, 590 mph, 950 km/h) *Cruise speed: Mach .85 (488 kt, 562 mph, 904 km/h) *Range: 5,200 nm (9,360 km) *Service ceiling: 51,000 ft (15,554 m) *Basic Operating Weight: 50,840 lb (23,061 kg) *Maximum Ramp Weight: 92,750 lb (42,071 kg) *Maximum Takeoff Weight: 92,500 lb (41,957 kg) *Maximum Zero Fuel Weight: 56,000 lb (25,401 kg) *Maximum Fuel Weight 39,250 lb (17,804 kg) *Balanced field length (SL, ISA, MTOW): 5,540 ft (1,689 m) *Landing distance (SL, ISA, MLW): 2,670 ft (814 m) Avionics *Rockwell Collins Pro Line Fusion avionics suite *Four 15.1-inch (38.4 cm) Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) screens *Head-Up Guidance System (HGS) *BEVS - Bombardier 3rd generation Enhanced Vision System *Data Link *SATCOM: triple channel Inmarsat, single channel Iridium *Ethernet-based Cabin Electronic System with on-board Local Area Network *Single channel high-speed data, printer/fax *Onboard Maintenance Systems(OMS) *Integrated within the Multi-Function Display (MFD) *Remote Maintenance Diagnostic *Fault Isolation using Boolean logic *NVM download *Real Time Parameter Display *Engine Trends and Exceedances *Aircraft Life Cycle Counters *LRU Tests, Rigging, and Calibration Category:Modern Category:Private Airplanes